Coach Oleander (Psychonauts)
Coach Morceau "Morry" Oleander is the head coach at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp and main antagonist of the game. He teaches the Basic Braining class. He believes that the mind is a muscle, meant to be exercised and toughened up. He claims he is a former soldier, but was in reality never allowed into the Army, Navy, or Air Force because of his height. It is revealed that Oleander has a plot to take over the world with tanks controlled by the brains of Psychonauts. Oleander worked with Loboto to capture the children of the camp and extracting their brains. Oleander also had Loboto put an implant into Linda, who mutated and became the Hulking Lungfish of Lake Oblongata. As a child, Morceau loved bunny rabbits, and had a field full of rabbit hutches. He took a particular shine to a small rabbit in one of his hutches, and brought it out to play with it. However, he was the son of a butcher, who apparently disapproved of his son's preferences. Morceau's father told him bunny rabbits are good for nothing, nothing but food, and emphasized this by taking the rabbit Morceau was playing with, and killed it right in front of him. This experience proved to be incredibly traumatic for Morceau, and has haunted him for years. When he was rejected from the military due to not being tall enough, Morceau's already scarred mental state was damaged further, driving him to devise a plan for global domination. Oleander's mind is a battlefield, where he trains the campers. His warzone of a mind is full of bombs, land mines, and cannons. When Sasha Nein sends Razputin into his own mind, via the Brain Tumbler, Raz absorbs mental energy from an outside force, which turns out to be Oleander. This part of Oleander's mind is a strange, dark place, overgrown with thorny vines. There is lots of meat everywhere, which shows Oleander's love for it. Loboto also appears here, where he removes Dogen's brain. When Razputin's and Morceau's minds are mixed together, Razputin's childhood memories of the circus where he grew up mixed with Morceau's memories of his father's butcher shop. Morceau himself has reverted to his childhood state. Dr. Cagliosto Loboto, D.D.S, is an insane dentist and the secondary antagonist of the game. He is working with Coach Oleander to steal children's brains to create an army of psychic death tanks to take over the world. He is apparently killed when Mr. Pokeylope's brain is inserted in the death tank prototype and he psi-blasts Loboto out the window into the water below. ﻿Loboto is stealing all of the campers brains by using sneezing powder inserted into his robotic arm. He removes Dogan's brain with the same technique and dumps his brain into a trash shute. He tries to remove Lilli's brain after that, but can't because Lilli has a clogged nose. When you reach his lab, he is working on an experiment with Sasha and Milla's brains. He torments his assistant, Sheegor, by threatening to cook her turtle, Mr. Pokeylope, and blames her for bringing him nice brains that won't fight. He is later blasted out of his lab by Mr. Pokeylope and falls into the lake, disappearing for the rest of the game. Minions ''' '''Boyd Cooper is the clinically insane security guard of The Asylum. Raz encounters him when he first arrives at the Asylum. He is mumbling conspiracy theories to himself, and writing on the walls in cryptic code, mathematics, and conspiratorial pictures. Before becoming a security guard for the Asylum, Boyd was apparently a security guard at a department store called "Hernando's". One day, he was fired (the title of the memory revealing that this was apparently the latest in a string of lost jobs). He went into a rage and burned down the department store with Molotov cocktails (fashioned from empty milk bottles) and was sent to the Asylum. When Coach Oleander came to the Asylum, he had Boyd hypnotized, implanting subconscious orders into Boyd's mind. After the hypnosis, Coach Oleander appointed Boyd as the guard. The Milkman is Boyd's alter-ego. The Milkman appears first after the defeat of the Den Mother. Dressed similarly to Boyd in real life, although in white, the Milkman will not rest until he completes his final delivery. The Milkman is actually a personality implanted, ostensibly by Oleander, to destroy the insane asylum, and thus, erase any evidence of what went on there. He accomplishes this using a molotov cocktail, made from a milk bottle. Although Boyd was ordered to burn down the asylum, he seemed to be holding back from doing so right away. It could be that his subconscious orders were to refrain from burning down the asylum until he heard the trigger phrase "You ready to blow this popsicle stand?", as he didn't do so until after Fred told him that very phrase. After burning the Establishment (read: Asylum), Boyd returns to "normal", which is apparently a fairly ordinary, if slightly sycophantic, middle-aged man. The figments and subconscious orders Coach Oleander planted in Boyd's mind (including the G-Men, the Rainbow Squirts, and the Milk Man) left shortly after he had completed his task, whereupon he said "The Milkman has completed his route.", much to the confusion of Fred, Gloria, and Edgar. After that, he casually turned to the three and asked if they wanted to split for a cab. Crispin is the orderly at The Asylum. He is seen outside looking over Fred Bonaparte, one of his patients and former orderly while guarding the elevator for the tower. Crispin was one of the patients at The Asylum. He used to play the game Waterloo-O with the former chief orderly Fred Bonaparte, beating him 27 times, instilling a massive inferiority complex in Fred, driving him into a state of Dissociative Identity Disorder. After the arrival of Coach Oleander, he was appointed Chief Orderly and Guard of the Elevator. Although it is not known why Crispin was sent to the Asylum. He is shown to be quite disturbed. While overlooking his former orderly he often complains about how he tries to run a "Nice Quiet Insane Asylum". And when driving his orderly into his illness, he is shown to be enjoying himself. He has a Orderly's coat on with orange and purple patches sewn on the elbow's, and golden buttons on the shoulders. He wears green and black striped pants. He has bluish green hair and a large forehead and protruding brow. He seem to be blind in one eye or going blind, since he easily confused Raz for Doctor Loboto, when Raz used items he recieved throughout his visit to the island. The Hideous Hulking Lungfish of Lake Oblongata, also known as Linda, is a heavily mutated lungfish that Coach Oleander used to kidnap children from the camp. Linda was initially a regular lungfish living underneath a dry lake bed before being taken and altered by Dr. Loboto and Coach Oleander. After hideously mutating her and putting a mind-control implant in her brain, Oleander used her to kidnap the children from the camp, bringing them to the Insane Asylum across the lake. She is first mentioned in the opening cinematic by Bobby Zilch, who had been spreading the rumor that there was a monster in Lake Oblongata. Mikhail is the second to mention her, mistaking her for a "giant hairless bear" that he expresses interest in wrestling. She makes her first appearance during the "Lili Kidnapped!" cutscene, where she attempts to lure Lili and Raz with random objects while they converse. The last object she throws out is a flower with a happy face, which Lili picks up without thinking, giving Linda the chance to reel her in and kidnap her. After destroying the mind-control implant in her brain, Linda is very grateful to Razputin, offering him a way to the Asylum across the lake where Lili and the other children's brains are being held. Linda's mind is a sprawling metropolis reminiscent of Tokyo, inhabited by Lungfish people living out a human-like existence. When Raz enters her mind, he is gigantic and feared by the citizens as "Goggalor", proving Agent Cruller's comment true that she was more scared of him then he was of her. However, the Lungfish citizens within the resistance movement against Kochamara seem to represent what was left of Linda's free will, and aid Raz in taking down the radio tower (mind-control implant). The first battle with Linda takes place in an air pocket under Lake Oblongata. The best way to beat this part is smashing open the boxes of nails lying around as she sucks them in. Repeating this will move the battle to phase two, where Raz has to be steered through the lake bottom while Linda pushes the air pocket around. Keeping ahead and not getting too close to the edge of the bubble are key, as Raz will be grabbed out of the bubble by The Hand Of Galochio if he touches the edge. After surviving the obstacle course the final part of the battle will ensue, in which Linda will come out and fight you herself. She attacks with her "fishing rod" appendage at close range, and needs to be led to one of the many clam shells while doing this attack. Her fishing rod will get stuck in a clam if it done correctly, leaving her open to attack. After the battle, Raz will be able to enter her mind, and continue to Lungfishopolis . Psychoblaster Brain Tanks are the ingenious designs of Doctor Caligosto Loboto. They are used to harness the psychic powers of the camper’s stolen brains and convert the power into concentrated psychic blasts. They use the brains of Psychonauts stolen by Dr Loboto to power themselves. The Psychoblaster Death Tank picks up a large stone block and throws it at you. Easily blocked with shield. Prepare for a battle of telekinesis! The Death Tank’s psychic hands build a wooden wall around it, and a ring of stone blocks encircles that. Whenever a hand picks up a block from this ring (which will regenerate unless it is destroyed) drop what you’re doing and shield yourself. There are three things you have to do to get a hit in on the Death Tank. · FIRST: when you have an opening, use Telekinesis to throw one of the blocks (the ones on the ground) into the ring of blocks, creating a gap. · SECOND: When you have created a large enough gap, run in and use Pyrokinesis to burn down the wooden wall. · THIRD: Run to the outer ring, wait until the gaps align and throw another block at the tank. Complete this sequence three times to win. Mental Defences Censors' '''are beings found in minds. They resemble tiny men wearing business suits and glasses. Their prime objective is to keep order in the mind, and get rid of thoughts that don't belong by stamping them out the hard way. Since Razputin is a foreign entity, he is considered an unwanted intrusion, and therefore, the Censors attack him. · '''Censors': The most common variety of censors. They will chase after Razputin, attempting to stamp him out from up close. However, they are generally pretty weak, and can be easily defeated using various attacks. · Little Censors: These censors are much smaller than the ordinary ones, but will usually appear in larger numbers, and will try to surround Raz. The Palm bomb can be very useful to get rid of a group of these. · Shouting Censors: Larger Censors who carry clipboards covered in X's. They fire(or actually shout) a deadly "No" blast at Raz, and take more hits to defeat. The easiest way to defeat these is by using PSI blast, as getting up close is more difficult. · Strongarm Censors: Large, muscular Censors, who have "no" tattooed on their knuckles. They take many hits to destroy ,but are somewhat slow and have very short reach. Kochamara is a boss, who appears in Lungfishopolis. Kochamara is the product of a mental implant that was placed in the mind of the Hulking Lungfish of Lake Oblongata. Since Coach Oleander placed the implant in the Lungfish, Kochamara has been reigning over the people of the mental city of Lungfishopolis. His tower, which brainwashes the Lungfish and the citizens of Lungfishopolis, resides on Kochamara Island. Kochamara appears to be an astral projection of Coach Oleander with an added disguise, as he talks to Raz prior, during and after the boss fight about things only the Coach would or should know of. This theory is strengthened by the "fading" animation of Kochamara's during the cutscene following the ending of the boss fight itself. Kochamara begins the battle flying. He will only perform 2 attacks right now: Mighty Ram (Where he charges into Raz) or Deadly Triangle Beam (Where he fires a laser at Raz). When he use Deadly Triangle Beam, use Shield to deflect the beam back at him. After about 3 hits, he will take all your Marksmanship ammo, and land on the ground. Now, he has 3 attacks: Mighty Ram Ground Version (He charges at you), Overly Intricate Combination Attack (He does a combination of kicks and punches), and Hard-To-Avoid Area Attack (He charges up and blasts the entire area). When he uses Hard-To-Avoid Area Attack, use Shield to defend and then run up and hit him. Eventually, he'll start flying again. Repeat the steps and you'll win. The Butcher is the boss of the Meat Circus level. The Butcher is the embodiment of Lil' Oly's (Coach Oleander's) father, a butcher who would often chop up his pet bunnies into food. For the first encounter, avoid his attacks by levitating away from him until his cleaver is stuck in the ground. Then, either run up his arm or Psi-Bounce onto his shoulder and punch him in the face. Repeat this process two more times to defeat him. During the second encounter, The Butcher has allied himself with Raz's mental image of his father and now sports flaming cleavers, making it impossible to run up his arm. Psi-Float away from the butcher until Raz's dad throws flaming spiked pins that will stick in the ground. Pick one up with Telekinesis and throw it at the Butcher's knee and he will topple over. Now punch him in the face. Repeat two more times and he will fall into the meat grinder in the center of the arena. Category:Enemy Faction Category:Characters Category:Enemy Characters Category:Psychonauts Category:Psychonauts characters